The Truth Will Set You Free
by SwanQueenAddict
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up!


**Disclaimer:** Don't own the characters, but if I did, a lot wouldn't have died :(

**A/N:** Beta work done by Bola, thanks heaps sweetie for the ideas XD Please R&R…

**/ x-x-x /**

Walking to the Great Hall Minerva paused in her step seeing Hermione ahead; she wore a stunning apricot dress just above the knee with a low cut front and no sleeves. Minerva's heart began to race seeing her arm linked with McLaggen. Staring at the ground, she zoomed past Hermione knowing if she looked up she would not be able to hide the urges she had been feeling for months.

The Great Hall had been transformed with decoration as it was only a week away from Christmas. Minerva took her usual place at the head table and glanced an eye around the half empty hall. Suddenly food appeared on the table and she piled the food high on her plate trying to forget the beautifulness of Hermione. Even though Minerva had seen Hermione a few minutes ago, she could still see her clearly as if she was standing in front of her. That perfectly pale skin, brown hair with matching brown eyes and that sweet sweet smile. Remembering how her dress swished as Hermione walked down the hall made Minerva's heart skip a beat, _'What am I doing?'_ she groaned clutching tightly onto her cutlery. '_She is with McLaggen and wouldn't want an old witch like me'_ she sighed but still something nagged the back of her mind. She could have sworn Hermione had smiled at her before Minerva had rushed off to the Great Hall. Quickly finishing her meal, Minerva stood up and slipped out of the Hall unnoticed.

The next day during the student study session, Minerva was marking Transfiguration papers. Putting the quill down, Minerva rubbed her hand that was beginning to cramp and glanced around the room. Her eyes were locked onto Hermione noticing the young witch staring at her. Squinting her eye Minerva saw Hermione had a weird expression over her face. Staring at Hermione, Minerva thought her eyes glistened with lust. _'Stop it!'_ she growled to herself and forced herself to look back to the papers in front of her_. 'You are imagining things!'_ she frowned. Groaning, Minerva picked up the quill and continued marking.

On Christmas Morning, Minerva woke to find she had slept through her alarm. Slowly rising to her feet, she moved to wrap her dressing gown around her and walked out into her study. She noticed a few presents neatly stacked on her desk. Moving across she began open them; sweets from students, an old Transfiguration book from a close friend, a subscription to _Transfiguration Weekly_ from Albus and a maroon scarf from her family. Minerva was about to return to her room to get changed when she noticed one last present. Picking it up, she frowned seeing no card. Quickly unwrapping it, she found three beautiful quills. There was a short note explaining these were magical self-grading quills. All Minerva had to do was say the mark for the appropriate parchment and the quill would write it for her instead of Minerva writing the marks for hundreds of essays.

'_Very thoughtful indeed'_ she grinned to herself absentmindedly rubbing her hands. Quickly returning to her room Minerva dressed in a red and green tartan robe, Minerva grabbed her black pointed hat with mistletoe wrapped around the brim and headed for the Great Hall for breakfast.

**x-x-x**

It had been weeks since Dumbledore's death and yet it still stung as if it had happened yesterday.

"Headmistress" Hermione called from down the hall. Pausing in her step, Minerva turned around seeing Hermione walk towards her. "How are you feeling?" she asked quietly looking at the students walking by.

"Back to your dormitories immediately" Minerva snapped as it was late enough in the evening. Not hearing Hermione's previous comment, Minerva spun around and jumped seeing her standing beside her. "Yes, Miss Granger?" Minerva frowned staring at her.

"I was wondering if we could…" Hermione stopped to take a step closer to her. "If we could talk" Hermione continued in a low voice.

"Are you unwell, Miss Granger?" Minerva frowned becoming concerned.

"Not at all" Hermione replied staring up at Professor McGonagall. "I was just inquiring how you were coping after Dumbledore…" Hermione choked fighting back the tears. She heard Minerva taking a deep breath and Hermione looked back at her. Hermione glanced around then reached up and wiped away the tear rolling down Minerva's cheek.

"Let's talk in my office" Minerva muttered clearing her throat, Hermione smiled and followed Minerva. They stopped just before the gargoyle guarding the stairs. "Gryffindor" she muttered and the gargoyle began to move to reveal the spiral stairs. Minerva hopped onto a step and looked behind seeing Hermione doing the same. Crossing the small hall, Minerva pushed back the door and held it open for Hermione. She then closed it with a click and moved across to her desk. Hermione watched Minerva as she crossed the room and placed her books down. She took a tentative step forward and stared at Minerva. "Was there anything in particular you wanted to discuss?" Minerva asked slowing sitting down in the chair. She looked up seeing Hermione taking a step closer to the desk.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked in a quiet voice.

"I am alright Miss Granger" Minerva said forcing a smile and turned her face away to hide the truth. Minerva gently straightened the new copy of _Transfiguration Weekly_ and fought back the tears.

"Professor…" Hermione groaned. Her tone of voice made Minerva look up at Hermione. "Please tell me" she sighed. Realising Minerva didn't want to talk about whatever was troubling her, Hermione decided to change the subject. Looking down on her desk, Hermione smiled seeing the self-grading quills sitting on her desk. "Do you like your present?" she asked glancing back up at Minerva.

"How did you…" she paused staring at Hermione.

"I saw them at Hogsmeade and thought they would be perfect for you. It was a while ago but I remember you rubbing your hands and I assumed that they were sore from all that marking" Hermione explained smiling. Minerva smiled as her cheeks turned pink and she looked away. _'Poor Minerva looks tired, as if she hasn't had any sleep in a while'_ Hermione sighed studying her Professor's face.

"Something the matter?" Minerva asked noticing Hermione looking at her.

"When was the last time you had a decent night of sleep?" Hermione questioned. Minerva stared at Hermione for a moment before answering.

"I am the Headmistress; there isn't a lot of time for sleeping" she sighed. Hermione nodded her head as Minerva continued to speak, "It feels odd to be using the room and quarters that Albus once occupied. Lying awake at night, I fear that the same fate will await me if I stay Headmistress"

"It will not!" Hermione frowned suddenly appearing by her side as she cradled the elder woman's wrist in her hand and squeezed lightly. Minerva stared up in shock at Hermione's sudden display of caring. "You need sleep, Minerva. Hogwarts won't be aided with you walking about exhausted all day" Hermione said pulling the older woman to her feet. Seizing her hand Hermione then led her across the room and to the bedroom quarters.

"I am too tired, Hermione" Minerva said being dragged across the room.

"I know" she smiled over her shoulder. "I wasn't going to try anything tonight. I found it easier to get to sleep knowing my mother was sitting nearby. She would then leave when I finally fell asleep but I won't if you want me to lie beside you" Hermione explained quietly. Minerva stared at her bewildered then pushed back the door. They entered the room and walked to the four poster bed. Hermione watched as Minerva crawled under the covers and pulled them close around her. The young witch stood where she was staring at Minerva. "There is something you should know" she paused biting on her lip.

"Yes, Hermione" Minerva said holding her breath for an answer.

"I…" she paused seeing Minerva stare at her intently. "I've had conflicting feelings for you" she muttered. Minerva sat up and leaned against the wall_, 'The moment of truth has arrived' _she gasped feeling her heart pound against her chest. "For quite some time I have been certain that these feelings have become stronger" Hermione explained.

"What are these feelings?" Minerva asked softly quickly climbing out of bed to stand in front of her student.

"I love you" she replied. Minerva felt like jumping for joy instead she cupped Hermione's cheek in her hands an brought her head up to kiss her. Minerva moved back to the bed and glanced over her shoulder seeing Hermione still standing in the same spot.

"Coming?" she inquired softly. Within minutes, Hermione had joined Minerva on the bed. Hermione gently leaned on Minerva using her as a pillow. "Goodnight, love" Minerva whispered kissing the top of her head.

"Nighty night, Minerva" Hermione yawned closing her eyes.

**x-x-x**

Minerva woke to find the sun streaming into the room. The previous night had come rushing back to her, and she grinned remembering Hermione had confessed her love for her. Rolling over, Minerva frowned feeling the bed empty. Quickly getting to her feet, she wrapped a dressing gown around her and searched for the young witch. Entering into the study, Minerva noticed a piece of parchment sitting on her desk. Swiftly moving across she picked it up again and began to read;

_My dear Minerva, _

_I never wanted to make it even harder on either of us. I just wanted to tell you how I feel before I go. I wanted to hold you in my arms for once and kiss you for once, before setting off. I'm not returning to Hogwarts this year, but you'll be in my mind the whole time. I'll never forget you, and I promise that I'll return sooner or later - for you. Hold on for me, Minerva. You're the one who'll make me get through whatever awaits, too._

_Love Hermione._

Minerva took a deep breath and wiped away the tears rolling down her cheek. _'Be safe, my love'_ she sighed folding the parchment up and placed it in the drawer. _'I will hold you to your word'_ she smiled faintly wondering how on earth she would survive without Hermione until she returns.

**- The End - **


End file.
